Gratuitous Rodney Whump
by Ticialicious
Summary: Like the title says. One day I just needed some Rodney Whump and this is what came of it. I apologize for the delay in getting chapter 4 up. I had it almost completed and my hard drive died... so frustrating!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The hut was dark and filthy. McKay had some choice words to tell the idiots who thought that this was a good place to put someone of his obvious brain power. And tied hands to feet and then dumped in the middle of the floor. He didn't even know what he'd done to make the natives mad this time. One minute he was talking to Teyla and laughing about something, and the next he'd been hit from behind by a very big truck. Or, at least, that's what it had felt like.

Come on, McKay, how are you supposed to get yourself out of this one? And just where are the others? He had no idea where Shepperd and Ronon were. They had been taking a tour of some kind of warrior training lodge. Ronon was very excited about it. Well, he had grunted anyway. For Ronon, that was practically gleeful. He'd heard Teyla arguing with someone just outside the hut a few moments ago, but then silence.

He hoped they were ok. Most of all, he was hoping that he would hear gunfire really really soon, and he wouldn't have to spend one more minute in this horrible place, on this horrible planet, with these horrible natives.

"HEY! Let me out of here!" he yelled at the door, frustrated at not knowing what was going on. "You should know that Sheppard gets very very angry when anyone messes with his geeks! And I'm head geek! So if you don't let me go and take me to my team, you are in a big pile of..."

A bright light momentarily blinded him as the door to the hut was shoved open. He turned his head away and wasn't prepared when the blow hit him in the side of his face. Knocked to the ground, he opened his mouth to protest at the treatment, but was kicked in the stomach by his attacker before he could get a word out.

"Ahhh! What is wrong with..." he stopped as a fist was raised again "OK, OK. I get it. Shutting up now."

His ropes were cut and two big men grabbed him by the arms and hauled him to his feet. He saw Teyla being held between two men, one with a knife to her throat and her arm twisted behind her back. He froze, indecisive. They were clearly outnumbered here. Anything he or Teyla tried to do now would onlyresult in their deaths. Painful, bloody, messy deaths.

His eyes widened in fear and he shrunk in on himself as he saw the head honcho, guru, shaman or whatever they called this guy, come towards him with a knife.

"No nonononono. What? Just... " but he was forced to stop talking as goon number one and goon number two turned him quickly around.

"Leave him alone, he's done nothing to you!" Teyla cried out in anger, but she was ignored as the shirt was cut from Rodney's back.

White hot pain washed over his back and he cried out, fighting against the men holding him, but he was helpless to miss the next slice into his skin. Or the next one.

"Stop!" Teyla yelled again. "You must stop this! I will do as you wish." and, to Rodney's surprise, he was released to fall to the ground.

Curled in the fetal position on the floor of the stinking, filthy hut Rodney McKay thought "Crap. This is gonna get so infected."

He felt several more kicks to his back and then voices shouting, and he thought he heard Teyla, but he couldn't understand what was being said. At this moment, he didn't really care what was being said.

And then suddenly, there was a gentle hand on his face and Teyla's warm voice was speaking. He knew she was saying something important, and he gathered himself to be able to hear her.

"You will be alright Rodney. We shall get you home soon." She whispered into his ear.

"Enough! You will come with me now!" A deep rumbling voice shouted, and Rodney took a few seconds before he realized it was the man who'd done this to him, the leader of the tribe. It took even longer for his words to sink in. He looked up in time to see two men grab Teyla by the arms and drag her towards the door.

"Wha..." He gasped, understanding dawning. "Teyla? No, Teyla!"

But it was too late and she was being dragged out of the room. She struggled against her captors momentarily, until the leader loomed over Rodney again, menacingly. She instantly quieted and allowed herself to be pulled from the hut. Rodney attempted to get to his feet to follow after her, but was pushed to the ground and kicked a few more times for good measure.

He lay gasping and panting for breath. A couple of the kicks had landed on his chest and he had been momentarily unable to breath. Tears forced their way out of his eyes, no matter how much he willed them back. Everything hurts so much. And Teyla... what was going to happen to Teyla? He had the feeling that he didn't want to know.

He gathered himself together. He had to save her. He couldn't let these men abuse her and... and... he didn't want to think about it. He looked around, some what surprised to find that he had been left untied and that he was alone. Ok, that was a surprise. Perhaps he should take this opportunity to... to what? Escape? How?

Well, first things first... Find Sheppard and Ronon, and then they would save Teyla, and then the three of them would show these idiots what for. Yes, a good plan. Find his team and then let them handle the big crazy men with knives. Yes, that's a very good plan.

Now. If he could only move.

He groaned in pain as he rolled from his side onto his hands and knees. Taking a deep breath, he staggered to his feet, and closed his eyes as the room seemed to tilt. Waiting until the world righted itself, he grimaced at the deep, horrible pain in his back.

Ok, Mckay, think. What tools do I have at my disposal? He had nothing. His weapons and pack and vest had been taken from him before he'd been thrown in this dump, and the hut was devoid of anything that he could remotely use as a weapon. He closed his eyes once again against the pain and steadied himself on the large pole in the middle of the room.

He slowly made his way over to the wooden door that the head jerk had come through before. It was, to say the least, not put together very well. He peeked through the fairly wide gaps in the slats of wood and could see a fire not too far off.

The Head Jerk, and Rodney was thinking of him in capitals now, was sitting there, drinking something from a cup, laughing. Rodney saw, with a lump in his throat, that Teyla was sitting next to him, surrounded by large men with pointy weapons aimed in her direction.

OK, so, probably can't get out that way. Perhaps through the wall in the back?

He staggered over to the wall in the back and studied the material it was constructed from. Flat, thin wooden boards, horizontally attached to rough two by fours. He pushed against several, testing their strength, until he found one near the ground that he could move outwards by about half an inch.

He sat down for better leverage, and kicked against the board. It creaked loudly and one side was pushed outwards. Victory! He shifted his weight a bit to kick against the other side and felt a thrill of satisfaction when he was able to remove it. Moving up to the next board, he kicked it as hard as he could and then swore in frustration as nothing happened, and his only reward was a sharp, stinging pain running up his leg and through his back.

He thought he should probably stop to assess his injuries, but he really really didn't want to even think about it. As soon as he got back to Atlantis, he'd spend several hours making sure that everyone knew how miserable he was, but with no one here to complain to... well, he might as well put his brain towards getting out of here. He redoubled his efforts on the wall.

About fifteen minutes later, he had an opening large enough for him to shimmy through. He'd checked through the slats on the door several times and Teyla was still there with... what was his name, anyway? Sul'say? Sol'nis? Something stupid with an apostrophe, he was sure. Well, it was time to make his escape and find Sheppard and Ronon. No problem. He could be sneaky.

He got down on his belly, tenderly, still hurting from the kicks it had received, and pushed himself through the opening in the wall. He was about halfway out when he heard the door to the hut open, and a voice shouting at him. He swore and tried to hurry through, but felt a hand on his ankle.

He was unceremoniously dragged back through, his back scrapped against the top of the hole and he whimpered. He managed to kick out with his free foot, and connected a solid hit to the shin bone of the native who had a hold of him. He saw a knife being drawn and rolled over to his side just as the man tried to make a new hole where his head had been.

Just then, the sound Rodney had been waiting for could be heard. Weapons fire rang out. Rodney's attacker paused in his assault and rushed to the door. He paused there, and, not liking what he saw, he turned towards Rodney again. Murder shone in his eyes.

"Oh, crap." Rodney whispered to himself. And then louder, he called "Sheppard! I could really use some he..." he backed out of the way, on his hands and backside, as the knife came down again.

He managed, just barely, to grab the wrist coming towards him, inches away from his head. Remembering his self defense lessons with Teyla, he tried to roll to the side, hoping to break the wrist he was holding. "Sheppard! Where are you? Get in here and help me!"

And then, somehow, he felt the knife give way into flesh. But not his flesh. He scrambled to his knees, pushing the man off of him. He heard the ragged gasping for breath and saw the handle of the knife sticking out of the chest of the man who, a moment ago, had wanted Rodney dead.

Rodney hesitated, torn between fear of the man dying in front of him and a desire to help. He was really really bad at stuff like this, though, and decided to retreat. It's not cowardice, he told himself. It's knowing where your strengths lie.

He was almost to the door when it burst open, kicked from the outside. Sheppard stood before him. His gun swept the room as he noted the position of Rodney and the man on the ground.

"Rodney. Get yourself into trouble again?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you OK?"

"Shep... John..." He stuttered, the magnitude of what had happened starting to sink in, the adrenalin faded and his back felt like it was on fire. A buzzing started in the back of his head, and everything began to grey. "I... he... was going to... and then the knife..." and then, Rodney McKay, the smartest man in two universes, fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ronon! Get in here." John called from the hut, and the Satedan looked up from where he was tending to an injured Teyla. The villagers were all gone now, they'd run away if they were smart, dead if they weren't. He looked at Teyla, as if asking if she would be alright if he left her, and she sighed, nodded.

"Go, I am fine." She said quietly, nursing a black eye and a bloody nose.

When Ronon saw the physicist, he growled. Rodney was shirtless. Bloody, bruised, and covered in dirt, and Ronon could see bruises on his ribs and belly. He looked at the body on the floor and was disappointed that the man was already dead, a knife sticking out of his chest. He wanted to pound on someone. For Rodney and for Teyla.

"How's Teyla?" Sheppard asked.

"She'll be fine. That Sol'nis guy's dead, but he managed to get a good hit to her face before she took him down." He paused, not knowing if he really wanted to know. "What happened to him?"

"Looks like the McKay charm has struck again. Come on. Help me with him, we need to get out of here."

Ronon grunted and bent to pick up Rodney. When his arm went around McKay's back, however, Rodney woke with a startled gasp of pain and pulled away.

"No no no no! Leave me alone... don't... what?" Ronon could see the confusion and pain in Rodney's eyes as he pulled away. Rodney turned away from him and he saw the blood and the cuts on his back, and it just made him want to hit something. For all the grief that he gave Rodney, Ronon was fiercely protective of all of his team. Ronon was very very angry right now.

"Rodney, it's OK. It's just us, buddy." Sheppard was saying, and this seemed to wake Rodney up a bit and he recognized who they were.

"Ronon? John?" his voice was small and weak. He glanced at the man on the ground and then shuddered.

"Yeah, it's us. What do you say we blow this popsicle stand, eh?" And John was trying for nonchalance in his tone, but didn't quite get it.

"Uh.. yeah. Yeah, that would be good." And Rodney blinked, shook his head as if trying to clear it and then suddenly shouted "Teyla! That man was going to... is she OK? We have to find her, now!"

"She's OK." Ronon said. And then Teyla was standing in the doorway, her eyes sorrowful.

"I am here, Rodney. I am fine." Teyla said, stepping towards him. "Let's go home." And she took his arm and helped him up, gently placing her arm around his waist.

As they left the hut, Ronon saw Rodney glance once more at the body on the floor and shudder. He didn't miss the concerned look that passed from Teyla to John, nor did he miss the way that the physicist put a hand to his eyes, as if he were trying to block out the memory.

Ronon had found Rodney's pack, radio, and weapon on the ground near one of the long huts. He kept the pack, shouldering it effortlessly, but handed Rodney the holstered gun and radio. Rodney's eyes narrowed and he looked confused for a moment, but then strapped the gun to his leg without saying a word and put the radio on his ear with a practiced ease and a quiet nod of thanks.

Sheppard led the way back to the 'gate quietly and efficiently, his eyes roaming the surrounding wooded area sharply. It was fully dark, and Ronon kept a close watch for anyone who might try to stop them from getting to the 'gate, but it seemed that no one wanted to tangle with them again. There were several places on the trail that would have made an ideal place for an ambush, and Sheppard had the team wait as he carefully checked them out before signaling the all clear.

They could see the 'gate now, but Ronon was becoming increasingly worried about McKay. The physicist hadn't said a word since leaving the village. Not to complain or crack a joke. He leaned on Teyla more and more, his steps becoming slower and slower, and he sometimes looked at her as though he didn't quite know who she was or where they were. Teyla whispered soothing words to him as she tightened her hold around him.

Ronon saw a movement in the trees behind them and fell back to investigate, but was disappointed to find nothing. He glanced back to his team. Sheppard was almost to the DHD. Rodney and Teyla were about halfway between them.

It came as a complete surprise when Rodney bellowed in... pain? anger? fear? and struck out at Teya. His clenched fist hit her already tender face and she staggered back with a gasp of pain and confusion, releasing her hold on him.

"McKay!" Twin shouts came from Ronon and Sheppard, who had started running back towards them.

Teyla quickly reached out for him again, but Rodney lashed out at her again. She dodged easily, and Sheppard was almost to them, with Ronon sprinting towards the pair. She glanced towards him, and was unprepared for Rodney's foot striking. She never imagined he'd paid that much attention to her self defense lessons. His foot connected solidly with her knee and she felt her leg give way and a shooting, intense pain made her cry out and crumple to the ground.

And then Rodney was gone. He simply turned and disappeared into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He knew they'd be coming for him, and he had no idea what they'd do to him when they caught him, but he didn't intend to give them the chance. They had captured him once, but he wouldn't let it happen again. He just had to keep running.

Confusion and panic had set in as the strange woman led him down the path. She spoke words he didn't understand, and he found himself growing more and more confused the further they walked. What was she saying? Who was she? He knew, somehow, that he was in trouble and that he had to escape.

And now he was running from her and the two men who'd been with her. They were obviously warriors, obviously the ones who had hurt him. He had a brief, terrifying memory of a very large man looming over him, wanting him dead. He stumbled over a tree root and found himself on the ground, momentarily stunned.

Where were they taking him? Why had they hurt him? He pushed himself back to his feet and ran. He panted for breath as the trees rushed past him, slapping him with their branches. Hopefully, they'd have to take care of the woman he'd hurt - and he felt a strange sort of pang in his gut at that thought, but pushed it aside - and he would have a good head start.

And then he was falling, tumbling down a steep slope. Too panicked to really pay attention to where he was going, he'd come to a gully and run over the edge, unable to keep his footing.

He hit his head on something and felt his foot twist underneath him on the way down. He was lucky that it wasn't a very far drop, though, and he came to rest on the gully floor, tears streaming down his face from the pain. His back felt like it was on fire, and he knew he wouldn't be able to move any further.

So, this was it, then. They'd find him and probably kill him. As his breathing slowed he heard crashing through the underbrush up above and froze.

He saw a light, and recognized that it was attached to a weapon of some kind. He was familiar with that weapon, but he didn't know from where or why. The light wandered up above him, and then he heard a voice in his ear.

"Ronon? Have you found him?"

"Not yet, can't hear him running anymore, though. He's close." And that voice came from above as well as the device in his ear.

"Get him back here. I've got to get Teyla back to Atlantis, and then I'll bring reinforcements. It won't be more than 10 minutes."

He didn't know who was speaking, and the names meant nothing to him, but he felt a strange twinge. He should know who these people were. He was just so confused. If he could just rest for a minute, he was sure he could figure it out. He could find the answer, he knew it.

"Yup. No problem."

"Ronon, be careful. We don't know why he ran, but he is armed."

And that's when he realized that the strange weight on his leg was a weapon. He rolled to his side, trying not to whimper from the pain, as he grabbed for the gun. Maybe they wouldn't kill him today, after all.

He must have made a sound, because the light trained down on him and he knew he only had a few seconds before he'd be toast. His mind cleared as he aimed towards the light, and his finger hit the trigger. It was like he was watching himself from far away. He heard the bullets fire, three in quick succession, and then heard the impact as they hit the target.

And then the light fell.


End file.
